


Мы срослись плавниками

by Nakahira_withCats



Category: EXO (Band), Loveless
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cat Ears, Crossover, First Time, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 02:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakahira_withCats/pseuds/Nakahira_withCats
Summary: Подарить свои уши на двадцатиоднолетие Кёнсу было самой лучшей идеей Бэкхёна





	Мы срослись плавниками

**Author's Note:**

> Вычитка: нет  
Баннер : Cromo  
Размер: мини, 1255 слов  
Задание: Loveless, Ночные Снайперы — «Катастрофически»  
Пейринг: До Кёнсу (D.O.)/Бён Бэкхён  
Категория: слэш  
Жанр: флафф, юмор, соулмэйт!AU  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Предупреждение: махровый ООС, Монрён в качестве общего домашнего питомца, секса не додали  
От автора: написано специально для fandom K-Pop 2019

Кёнсу закрывает входную дверь и бросает ключи на тумбочку. Они громко звякают, разрывая непривычную тишину. Даже вечно пищащих игрушек Монрёна не слышно, да и сам Монрён не топает маленькими лапами по паркету, торопясь встречать Кёнсу лаем и мокрым языком. И не только он, дома будто вовсе никого больше нет.

Но ботинки и куртка Бэкхёна на месте, Кёнсу поднимает упавший шарф, вешает обратно и идёт на кухню. Выставляет из пакета на стол две коробки лапши на вынос, клубничный творожный торт и две бутылки дорого безалкогольного пива. Моет руки, снимает рабочий пиджак, вешая на спинку одного из стульев. Потом, подумав немного, отправляет к нему же галстук, берёт с собой пиво и уходит в спальню.

В которой Бэкхёна тоже не оказывается, и только Монрён дергает во сне ухом на включенный свет, раскинувшись блаженно в гнезде из не заправленных с утра одеял. Кёнсу улыбается и чешет его по животу.

— Бэкхён так тебя совсем разбалует.

Монрён скулит, словно соглашаясь. Кёнсу тихонько ставит на прикроватный столик пиво, накидывает на плечи одну из ярких толстовок Бэкхёна, разбросанных по всей спальне, и открывает дверь на балкон.

Бэкхён сидит на диванчике, закутавшись в полосатый тонкий плед по самые уши (и обычные, и кошачьи), но при этом закинув ноги на подоконник и прижав босые ступни к стеклу. Кёнсу не помнит, кто из них первым предложил идею сделать зимний балкон тёплым, но именно Бэкхён чаще всего этим пользуется.

— Я только что видел Монрёна у нас в кровати. Мне надо знать, как он туда попал?

— Мы спали.

— Это многое объясняет.

Бэкхён двигается и убирает в сторону один край пледа, приглашающе протягивая руку по спинке диванчика. Наклоняет голову, хитро поглядывая из-под желтых декоративных очков. Дожидается, когда Кёнсу сядет рядом (скидывая заодно его ноги с подоконника себе на колени и туда же отправляя его хвост), поворачивается, улыбаясь, и проводит пальцами Кёнсу по щеке:

— Привет?

— Привет.

Потом снимает очки и долго смотрит на Кёнсу своим фирменным оценивающим взглядом, задумчиво покусывая дужку.

— У меня на голове вырос рог?

— Ты подстригся.

— Плохо?

— Не знаю, надо будет завтра оценивать, когда без ушей. И вдруг мне тоже придётся подстричься.

— Бэкхён... Если ты не уверен, не обязательно это делать сегодня.

Бэкхён корчит лицо, сворачивая губы внутрь с видом собаки-подозреваки, и мотает головой, а потом приставляет палец к губам Кёнсу.

— Мне просто... не каждый день приходится терять уши. Имею право накрыться немного экзистенциальным кризисом, тем более тебя всё равно не было дома, чтобы отвлечь меня чем-нибудь более интересным. А вдруг это больно — не в этом смысле — или утром останутся шрамы. Как они отпадают, почему про это никто не рассказывает? Может это как-то дискомфортно и неловко, поэтому даже в учебниках не пишут. Может, надо было подготовить ещё и антисептик, и бинт. Или я буду по ним скучать? Или вдруг у нас ничего не получится? Что-то там не обовьётся и не признает желание истинным, а связь — настоящей, или как там в легендах рассказывают?

— Тогда я просто сделаю тебе минет, и мы дальше будем заниматься сексом с фетишем на эти меховые отростки, как ты и любишь.

Бэкхён фыркает и обвивает хвостом под пледом его руку.

— С тобой нельзя вести серьёзные разговоры.

— Если ты хочешь, мы будем всю ночь только разговаривать.

— Хочу всё, — говорит Бэкхён, а потом складывает перед собой ладони в молящем жесте, — позаботьтесь обо мне, пожалуйста, Кёнсу-ним.

И смеётся, уворачиваясь, когда Кёнсу бьёт его в плечо.

Потом возвращается обратно, наклоняясь вперед всем корпусом, почти бодая лбом. Кёнсу гладит его ноги, разминая мышцы. Бэкхён громко вдыхает носом на каждый нажим, потом сползает чуть ниже, отодвигает колено, ныряя одной ногой Кёнсу за спину, обхватывает, притягивая холодными пятками за поясницу, поднимает вперед руки и соединяет из в замок чуть ниже затылка Кёнсу, сводя расстояние между ними совсем на нет, трется носом по носу, и только после этого целует. Его губы шершавые и немного сладкие, а поцелуй больше похож на касание, Кёнсу ловит его за верхнюю и ведет по коже к уголку рта и дальше, задерживаясь на щеке и чуть прихватывая зубами. Бэкхён принимает игру, наклоняет голову, возвращая его губы обратно, и только скулит один раз, почти как Монрён, когда Кёнсу зарывается рукой в его волосы на затылке и целует уже по-настоящему.

Бэкхён отвечает со всем желанием, гладит его по шее, иногда тянет за короткие пряди за ушами и чуть выше свежевыбритых висков, а потом коварно дергает за кошачье ухо.

Кёнсу разрывает поцелуй и качает головой осуждающе, но не может сдержаться и не рассмеяться, когда видит, каким довольным выглядит Бэкхён.

— С днём рождения.

— Интересные у тебя всё же представления о поздравлении.

— Поздравление позже, это только открытка.

— Для открытки она слишком закрытая.

— Мне уже начать раздеваться?

— Если твой кризис закончился, то можно, но сначала мы поедим.

— Кёнсу-ним, можно я буду называть вас «Мастером ломать моменты»?

Чуть позже Бэкхён ест сразу из обеих коробочек, но только мясо, увлеченно рассказывая, как Монрён научился подавать лапу на команду «Голос».

Кёнсу убирает пиво в холодильник вместе с тортом: по совету Бэкхёна «праздновать» они на самом деле будут утром.

Потом Бэкхён уходит перестилать кровать и выгонять Монрёна в манеж, а Кёнсу идёт в ванную.

И там, уже в полотенце, долго смотрит в зеркало на свои кошачьи уши. Обычные, чёрные, по сути бесполезные и только выдающие эмоции и девственность. Точно не то, чего Кёнсу будет не хватать. Но Бэкхён их ценит, и Кёнсу отлично понимает — почему. Так же он ценит самого Бэкхёна, с ушами или без, с Монрёном, настроением, подколами и шутками, квадратной улыбкой, яркими толстовками, шумного, громкого, жаркого, с тёплыми и нежными пальцами, за работой, на прогулке, с друзьями, требовательного, грустного, влюблённого и своего — любого, целиком и полностью.

Когда он возвращается в спальню, Бэкхён в одной рубашке лежит на кровати и печатает что-то в планшет, иногда отвлекаясь на уведомления в телефоне.

— Чатишься?

— Завтра игра. Предупреждаю, чтобы не пугались, и что я, возможно, задержусь. Можно было бы взять выходной, но это первая лига, без меня им надерут задницы китайцы. Даже если моя задница будет немного болеть.

— Почему твоя?

Бэкхён переворачивается на спину, дотягиваясь до столика и убирая на них телефон и планшет, заодно демонстрируя, что кроме рубашки на нём действительно больше ничего нет.

Потом поднимается, наклоняясь к самому уху Кёнсу, беря его руку и направляя себе за спину на пояс, сдвигая чуть ниже основания хвоста.

— Хотя бы потому, что я готовился. Так ты раскроешь свой подарок?

И Кёнсу раскрывает.

_~вместо эпилога~_

Кёнсу просыпается около трёх ночи. Бэкхён спит, прижимаясь лопатками к его груди, в позе стремления в креветку. Кёнсу проводит по его руке, Бэкхён что-то говорит сквозь сон и переворачивается, обнимая, а потом и вовсе наваливаясь всем весом сверху, щекой прижимаясь к плечу.

Кёнсу проводит рукой по его волосам, впервые — полностью прочесывая, не задевая ни уши, ни какие-либо шрамы от них. Будто не было никогда. Сами уши и хвосты остались где-то в кровати, или может уже на полу, Кёнсу был слишком увлечен податливым, раскрытым, закусывающим от каждого толчка ребро ладони Бэкхёном, чтобы обращать на них внимание. Он даже не вспомнит, когда они точно отпали, после третьей позы подряд он и имя бы своё не сразу вспомнил.

Но что-то изменилось.

Кёнсу ощущает это не в отсутствии кошачьих рудиментов, а словно под кожей.

Словно вместо ушей их с Бэкхёном пришили друг другу невидимыми нитями. Бэкхён дышит ровно, и Кёнсу будто своим теперь ощущает его дыхание. А закрыв на минут глаза, понимает, что может видеть его сны.

Бэкхёну снится море, Кёнсу и Монрён, и Бэкхён счастлив.

А Кёнсу вдруг задумывается, что именно таким странным способом природа заложила в истинные пары ту самую знаменитую мифическую Связь. И выдала каждому человеку по разменной монете на голове. А вовсе не бесполезные фетиши.

Утром Кёнсу едва успевает спасти от Монрёна четыре чёрных пушистых уха и два хвоста и покупает для них сувенирную голубую коробку.

Бэкхён не удивляется.


End file.
